IBC 13 Creates A New Sunday Afternoon Habit with ‘TSAS’
July 5, 2019 Fresh from the success of P.O.13, IBC 13 introduces a new Sunday afternoon habit for teens and kids. Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Allen Cecilio, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Emman Franc and Hiro Volante with the cast of TSAS Starting this July 7 at 1:30 p.m., this will have a new Sunday afternoon habit with the premiere of IBC 13’s newest youth-oriented musical variety show – TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), which marks a grand comeback as the newest Sunday afternoon party, is part of IBC 13’s Tanghali Party and it will serve as a fan’s day for the Kaibigan Network’s roster of Secarats talented young artists and stars. Led by the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, IBC Talent Center star and the Primetime Prince Rico dela Paz, Allen Cecilio, the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Teen Pop Prince Patrick Destura, the Young Boy Next Door Emman Franc and Hiro Volante, the hottest and freshest young artists and stars of Secarats will take center stage to showcase their talents—singing, dancing, modeling and acting—with a fun and exciting twist, some of them are recording artist, models, singers, dancers and performers. The show also features a muse-see performances from Secarats premier artists Keith Cruz, Via Saroca and Crissel Ignacio, plus plus equally stunning production numbers from Patrisha Samson, Sarah Ortega, Basti Gonzales, Raisa Dayrit, Harold Rementilla, Denise Canlas, Adrian Desabille, Krysin Dayrit, Aaliah Michelle, Bradley Emerson, Princess Angel Gacayan, Curvey Lim, Irvin Aishan Versola, Mikayla Velasco Palaganas and Francis Ryan Lim. Secarats tween actors Michael Tañeca, Renz Aytona, Aaron Rosario are the tween boys as they perform the show The Sunday gathering of kids with Secarats child stars—Carleen Sky Aclan, NJ Roben Asunto, Jedrik Yamio and Lourd Ljones Decena—as they step up their journey to a whole new level. A gorgeous battle of the young girls awaits the show as Fusion Girls of Gazelle Agero, Paula Fernandez, Aliyah Francisco, Trisha Maningding; and Masterpiece members and P&S models Clare Siggaoat, Coffee Charm Mapula and LG Tanigue deliver right to the TV screen with their goegrous performances. Also joining the cast are Erika Mae Salas, Stephanie Bangcot, Elijah Rodriguez, Kylie del Rosario, Miguel David and Carl Longno; plus Zaijian Jaranilla, Angelica Marañon, Angelo Acosta, Kyle Banzon, Kurt Lawrence Bautista, Louis Pre Jr., Alyanna Angeles and Andres Muhlach. The show has a brand new segments that viewers will surely conquer the stage, including TSAS Jambayan, an ancoustic sessions segment, featuring Secarats artists and talents to perform the acoustic jamming songs. Meanwhile, Singing Mo 'To, a segment featuring Secarats premier recording artists, singing original and famous songs. The show is also interviewing in-depth of people behind the music industry, to be followed by Rico's TSAS By Request, viewers request a song where he features Secarats singers and artists via social media sites (Facebook, Twitter) to perform during the show. TSAS Danze Forze, a dance numbers featuring Secarats talents, dancing to our popular hits in our dance performances. Eh Di Wow!; a gag sketch segment, featuring Secarats artists and talents, acting on a funny gags; and TSAS Pinoy Playlist, a segment hosted by Cherryz, featuring Secarats artists/singers performing an OPM hits. Under the direction of Mr. Nilyano Retna as director and writter, TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) airs every Sunday beginning July 7 at 1:30 p.m. right after P.O.13 on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13, Secarats Talent Management Services and TSAS Facebook page.